


Racing Hearts

by Cryptidcrush



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidcrush/pseuds/Cryptidcrush
Summary: George was a newly fledged racer, a beginner. He loved the thrill of speeding down a dark road. It was exhilarating. Racing isn’t the only thing that makes his heart beat faster.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, DreamWasTaken - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

The screeching of tires on pavement and the smell of fuel filled the air as George sped around a corner, nearly bumping into the other car. “I can do this. Stay calm, stay calm.” He thought to himself, a bead of sweat starting to form on his forehead. Had his helmet always been this heavy?

He caught sight of the green car gaining on him in his front mirror, and he gritted his teeth. He was always on his tail. George pressed harder on his gas pedal against his better judgement. He could see the finish line in sight, all he had to do was stay in front of his opponent. He leaned forward in anticipation as he sped closer and closer to the finish. “I’m gonna do it. I’m finally gonna win against D-“

He watch a green flash speed by him, roaring past the finish line. George sat dumbfounded, and angrily pressed down on the brake. He stopped harshly, throwing his chest into the wheel. He groaned and sat back in his seat. He didn’t seriously injure himself, he would probably just have a bruise in the morning. The echo of the crowd cheering mocked him as he stepped out of his car, hordes of fans chanting his rival’s name.

“Dream, Dream, Dream!”

A tall man slipped out of the drivers side of the green car, which was sitting slightly ahead of George’s. He stood tall and stretched, and waved to the crowd. The man turned his gaze to George.

“Almost had me there! Too slow still,” He said. “But you’ll never beat me with that dinky car.” His tone was friendly, but anybody could tell that his words were dripping with malice and pride.

George simply looked at Dream and scowled. He didn’t feel in the mood to get into the usually passive aggressive fight with him. Dream’s stance changed slightly and the malice faded, curiosity taking its place. “Oh? Don’t have enough energy for some friendly post race words?” He asked. He knocked on his helmet. “Maybe one day you’ll get a good car and blow me away.” He waved and climbed back into his car, waving to his fans as he rolled away.

George stood there until the crowd started to disperse and the track fell silent. He was leaning against the hood of his car. He ran his hand over it lovingly, muttering to himself. “You’re not dinky, and we’ll beat that prick one day.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was frustrating, losing one race after the other. 

He and Dream were both new to the world of drag racing, but they both rose quickly in popularity. Dream was popular due to his risky racing style, and charming personality, not to mention his faceless shtick. George became more well known for his role as an underdog, but usually coming out on top against more accomplished racers. He let out a deep sigh that was settled in his lungs since his most recent defeat. He didn’t know why Dream kept letting George challenge him. He didn’t know why he even raced himself.

He’d never been a crowd pleaser, at least not intentionally. He only got involved in drag racing because he worked on cars independently, and would see illegal racer’s cars. He made a good sum of money to live on, working on cars. He found out he had a knack for racing, and his customers would urge him to try it out. George didn’t know why he kept doing it. He didn’t particularly enjoy the crowds or the fumes, but he loved the rush of speeding down roads he wasn’t supposed to. 

He opened his car door and slid back into the seat, settling into the leather. He gave out a long and heavy sigh, and placed his hands back on the steering wheel. He wanted to drive back home to his apartment, but something in his gut wouldn’t let him. He gripped the wheel tighter and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

His car roared, tires screeching, as he peeled down the bumpy pavement. He yelled into the night sky, screaming at the stars what his heart felt. He let out all his frustration into the cool air as his engine rumbled loudly, nearly drowning his voice out. He swung around the track’s corners at high speeds, sending dirt and gravel flying. He loved the rush. He lived for the exhilaration. After a few laps, he slowed the car and settled down once again. The fire he felt burning inside him had been extinguished, and his heart was satisfied. Even if he didn’t like public drag racing, he loved these loud, passionate moments he could experience himself. The only noises he heard was his car and his screams, flying away in the wind of his vehicle. 

He was content with his night and was ready to go, when he heard a knock at his window. George jumped a bit at the sudden noise and turned to look who it is. His face curled in disgust.

“What are you doing here, Dream?” George sighed, leaning back in his seat.

“What are you doing? You’re never here this late.”

“How the hell would you know?”

“Because I’m here every night.”

George looked up at curiously. “Why?”

Dream chuckled lightly. He sat down on the hood of George’s car. “Because I want to keep beating you.”

They sat in silence until George climbed out of his car and stood in front of the sitting man. “Why? Why do you care so much?” He asked, struggling not to raise his voice. 

Dream, with his helmet still on, leaned in closer to meet George. “Because it’s fun.”

George’s mouth slightly dropped out of surprise, and he quickly shut it. He clenched his jaw shut as he felt new frustration start to heat up his body. He stepped away from Dream and swung open his car door. Dream slid off the hood and stood next to the driver’s side . George was painfully aware of Dream leaning down and staring at him through the window in his peripheral vision. He cracked open his window slightly.

“Whatever man. I’m going home.”

“Why?”

George looked at him, his eyes narrowing and his mouth curling into a frown. “Because I want to? Why do you care?”

Dream put his fingers in the crack of the window and lowered himself to George‘s eye level. “Because I want talk to you right now.”

“I’m going home.” George said, reaching out to slide his window up. Dream didn’t move his hand. George looked back at him, and Dream was still hunched over, looking at him intensely. “Move.”

“No.”

George reached his hand to move Dream’s fingers out of the way. They` brushed against each other, and George was painfully aware of home cold the other man’s fingers were. Dream drew his hand back and put it in his pocket. “Suit yourself.”

George rolled up his window and watched as the man walked away. He didn’t see another car in sight. Against his better judgment, he rolled down his window again.

“Hey! Where’s your car?” George yelled. Dream turned around, looking back at him. He started walking the distance back to George’s car. 

George instantly regretted his decision to call out to him. Where the hell was his car? Did he walk here in freezing weather? He rolled up his window slightly as the distance between the two closed quickly. 

“Walked here.” Dream said nonchalantly.

George looked at him quizzically. “It’s like, 10 degrees out. What’s wrong with you?” Dream simply shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Why do you care?” He asked, mimicking George’s tone earlier when he asked the same question.

“Because i’m not a dick.” He said, looking at Dream. He was wearing a thin looking green hoodie, his helmet, and dark blue jeans that didn’t look particularly warm. “Get in.” George muttered, unlocking the car doors.

Although George couldn’t see Dream’s face, he could tell that he was surprised under the helmet. He watched him hesitate for a moment, then silently walk around the front of the car and open the car door, sliding into the seat and sitting back comfortably. 

“Nice interior. Very warm.” He said, reaching out to touch a tree shaped air freshener that was dangling from the front mirror. George rolled up the windows and looked over at Dream. 

“I thought my car was dinky?” George asked, and Dream laughed softly. 

“It is, but I figured I’d say something nice about this trash bucket since you’re being nice.” He turned his head to look at George. “I know you said it’s cause you were nice or whatever, but why’d you let me in?”

George turned his head to looked out the windshield, and pressed on the gas lightly. They cruised in silence for a bit when George broke the silence.

“Can you take off your helmet? It’s hard to hear you when you’re muffled.”

“We’re not talking though.” Dream said, turning away from George and looked out at the passing lights from the side window. It fell silent again, the air growing heavy. “Where are we going?” 

“I don’t know. You never gave me a place to take you.” George turned the wheel and drove into an empty parking lot. He turned and looked at Dream, who was still staring out the window. “What did you want to talk about?” He sighed. Dream turned his head.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I got what I wanted.” 

“What did you want?” 

George watched Dream open the car door and get out, stretching. He turned and leaned down to meet George’s eyes. 

“Like I said, doesn’t matter anymore.” George watched Dream shut the door gently and walk out onto the sideway, illuminated by flickering street lamps. 

George sat in his car for a good ten minutes as he watched Dream walk down the quiet road, slowly disappearing into the dark. He was filled with frustration, curiostity, and his bruised pride. He wanted to know what he gave Dream, and he wanted to know why they both cared about beating each other so much. The engine rumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot and rode silently down the deserted street, passing restaurant’s and store’s neon lights. He listened to the wheels turn underneath him as he rode home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight hit his eyes, dusting his face with a light yellow glow. George grumbled and tossed over onto his side. It was a cold winter morning, and he was still getting accustomed to his new apartment. It had been about a week since he had moved in, and boxes filled with his belongings were still littered across his room. It was a modest apartment that overlooked a decent looking suburb. Snow coated the rooftops and smoke puffed out of chimneys. George shivered and sunk into his bed. He had become a bit house-broke, and was trying to cut costs. He tried to keep his heating bill as low as possible at the cost of his own comfort. After his third and fourth alarms went off, he gave up his warm covers and emerged from his bed.

He slipped on a thin sweater over the T-shirt that he had worn to bed and shivered. He needed a steadier job than car commissions. He sat quietly at the kitchen counter, waiting for his coffee to brew. He breathed into his cold hands in an attempt to warm them up. Sounds of cars cruising down the road below him set him at ease. He looked at the time on his phone as he went to grab his coffee. He relished the warmth of the drink and checked his messages.

His friend Nick has lined up a job for him that he was supposed to meet today. The client didn’t give any details about the job, including their name, so George was a bit wary. Nick assured him that it was safe, and to just bring all of his supplies just in case. The meeting time was in about an hour, and the place was a parking of failing grocery store near a popular drag racing track. He figured he might as well get there early.

Even though it was cold, he didn’t feel like driving. He’d gotten his fill of that yesterday. He breath billowed out of his mouth in clouds. He tucked the lower half of his face into a warm scarf he’d gotten from his mother when he first announced he was moving out. It still smelled like home. It took him longer than he anticipated to reach the parking lot, and his fingers and toes were numb. The client was already, leaned against the hood of the car. He raised his gloved hand and waved.

“Didn’t know you worked in cars, George.”

How did he get so unlucky? He stopped in front of Dream and looked him up and down. He looked the same as yesterday, but his attire looked a bit warmer. George sat down his toolbox and tucked him hands in his coat pockets.

“What’s wrong with your car?”

“Hell if I know. That’s why I called Nick to get me a guy.”

“You know Nick?” George popped open the hood for look over.

“Oh yeah, me and him go back to high school.”

“I think on of your engine’s pistons is busted.”

“Explain to me what that means.” Dream peered at the inner workings of his vehicles over George’s shoulder. He felt the warmth of the other man’s breath hit the back of his cold neck. He shivered, but not from the cold.

“The pistons are basically what makes a combustion engine work, and one of yours is broken. We need to replace it.”

“How long will that take?”

Shouldn’t be too long, we just need to go get a new piston.”

“Great! Do you have one?”

“Not on me, no. One of us is going to have to go buy one.”

Dream backed away from the car and walked over to the driver’s seat. 

“I can go get one if I walk, but can you do me a favor and watch the car? You can sit in it if you want.” Dream said, opening the door. 

“Sure.”

“Do me another favor and turn around though, I’m taking off my helmet.”

George stood there for a few seconds before he realized he was being asked to look away. He did as he was told and listened to the sounds of the other driver. 

“Whoo! It’s cold out.” Dream’s voice was clearer with no helmet muffling him. “You can turn around now.”

When George turned, he was able to lock eyes with Dream for the first time with no barrier. He had his coat’s hood up and a face mask covering his nose and mouth, so George still didn’t get to see his full face. Dream’s cheeks were a light shade of pink, highlighting his grey eyes. 

“I‘ll be back in a bit, if I get the part you can fix it today, yeah?”

George nodded, as he was at a loss for words. With that, Dream turned and started to jog half-heartedly down the street. As he disappeared down the road yet again, George became aware of the cold. He opened the driver’s side door and sat down, taking his hood off and leaning back in the seat. He buried his head in his hands and realized how warm his face had become. Why? His stomach felt slightly fluttery, but he didn’t understand why. He was familiar with the feeling of course, but why would he feel it when he looked at Dream?

He gathered his thoughts and decided to ignore it. He distracted himself with his surroundings. The car was clean, at least in the front. The backseat was filled with bags, pillows, and blankets. It made the vehicle seem smaller than it really was. He didn’t want to be nosy, but his curiosity got the better of him. He noticed a box tucked under the front passenger’s seat that was open. He dragged it out and placed it on the leather seat and pried it open. It was filled to the brim with casual clothes. George quietly closed the box and placed it back under the seat. He felt guilty for looking.

He sat in silence, watching clouds escape past his lips until Dream came back. When he saw him walk into view, George exited the car and open his toolbox. 

“Will this work?” Dream extended his open hand which cradled a piston. 

“Yes. Just give me about half an hour.” He took the piston from his hand gently and began to tinker.

The silence was tense, as there interactions always seem to be. Time seemed to pass slower and slower, with the sun sinking between run down buildings and giving everything a soft yellow glow. The metal under the hood glimmered beautifully as George worked. He was distracted by Dream’s presence however, as the other man had never left his side during the whole replacement process. 

“Go start the car.” 

Dream glanced over at him and lifted himself up from the ground. George watched the engine carefully as he listened to it rumble to life. He gave Dream a thumbs up as he shut the hood. 

“Everything’s working now.” He announced, and he picked his toolkit back up. It was an easy job, so why did he feel so winded?

“Here’s the payment.” Dream opened his wallet and weeded out a few hundred dollar bills, and held them out for George to take. 

“It’s on the house.” George waved his hand, signaling for him to put the cash away. Dream hesitated, then complied. 

“Why?”

“It feels... wrong. Taking money from you.”

“It’s not like you’re stealing, you did a service and I think you should be payed for that.”

“No.”

“At least let me drive you home.”

George looked and Dream, who had still yet to put on his helmet. 

“Please. It’s the least I can do.”

George forced himself to relax his shoulders, and nodded his head shyly. He climbed into the passenger’s seat, careful not to disturb the box beneath him. The ride was reminiscent to last night on the outside, but the air in the car felt different. At least to George it did. Soft music spilled from the radio as George looked down at his own face. Every time they hit a red light, he could feel Dream looking at him. He guided the driver to his apartment complex. 

“This is it” He said as the car pulled into the complex’s lot. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Do you live with anyone?” 

George flushed at the question, slightly uneasy to answer it. “No, no I don’t.”

“Sorry, I was just wondering.”

They sat in somewhat uncomfortable silence. They listened to the soft music and the engine’s low rumbling mix with each other as heat washed over the two.

“Dream?” George was the one to finally break the tension.

“Mhm?”

“Do you live in your car?”

The tension skyrocketed again. George felt stupid for asking. Why would Dream even talk to him about it, regardless if he asked. It was a stupid thing for him to do, and he need to apologize-

“Yeah.” He could hear a smile in Dream’s voice. 

“...Do you want to spend the night?”


	3. Chapter 3

George moved boxes out of the way with his foot gently, making a path for Dream to walk through. His face was still pink, but not from the cold outside. He couldn’t believe that he asked him to spend the night. He couldn’t believe that he actually said yes. He wasn’t prepared for guests. 

“You can lay your coat down anywhere if you want.”

“Ok.” 

Despite having no helmet on, Dream’s voice became muffled again. George listened to Dream take off his coat and set it down. He felt like he couldn’t turn around, as if the other man was undressing completely. A new wave of heat rushed over his face again. 

“Thank you for inviting me, George.”

The way he said his name sounded more intimate than before. 

“Don’t mention it. Please.” Dream chuckled softly. “I’m gonna order takeout, unless you’re not hungry.”

“I’m paying for it.”

“I-“

“Don’t even try to argue with me about this one. I’m paying.”

George leaned against the couch dejectedly and looked at the back of Dream’s hood.

“Fine. You can order whatever you want, just nothing expensive.”

“You think I’m in a position to get fancy takeout?” He asked, looking down at restaurants in the area. 

“I guess not.” 

They tended to fall into uncomfortable silences, but this time, George wasn’t antsy to find something to talk about. After a few moments, Dream leaned back and glanced at him. They locked eyes.

“It should be here in half an hour.”

“What’d you get?”

“It’s a surprise.”

George smiled gently and swung his leg over the arm of the sofa, lowering himself down onto the cushion Dream was sitting next to. He hadn’t sat up a tv or anything in his new place, so the quietness between the two couldn’t be broken by the noise of a show.   
“Why do people call you Dream?” He could feel the other’s eyes lock onto his side profile. George tilted his head and met his gaze. “I’m curious to the story.”

Dream sunk back into the couch and looked up at the ceiling. “Just a nickname I guess. Had it when I was younger, so it just stuck around.” He looked back at George. “Guess you wanna know my real name?”

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. 

“No, not really.”

Dream sighed, and George could have sworn he heard a smile in it. “You might be one of the first people to not ask.” Dream pulled off his sweatshirt’s hood.

His hair was longer then George expected. It reached a bit past his ears on the side, and hung just above his eyes. It trailed down the back of his neck and met in an even point. It was slightly wave, and looked a bit wet. It was a dirty brown, but in the right lighting, he would look almost blonde. George wouldn’t deny that he was curious about Dream’s real name, or his face. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing his curiosity. 

They spent the next half hour awkwardly. Their conversations would stop and go, their sentences short and contained. Both wanted to know each other deeper, but neither knew the real reason. They were rivals, and here they were, chatting in George’s living room like it was a common occurrence. Secretly, neither minded. It was calm compared to the usual meetings, and they relished every second of it.

Their dinner was drawn out, as they began to come more comfortable in each other’s presence. It was a bit of an odd meal, as Dream and George were sat on opposite sides of the couch. Dream sat on the cushions while George sat on the floor, leaning against the back of the sofa. Dream had requested this so George wouldn’t see his face. 

“You’ve shown others your face, right?”

“Nope. Just popped out of nowhere with a mask on constantly.”

George smiled. “Guess I knew the answer to that.” He looked up at the ceiling, head pressing against the cloth. “Why’d you say yes to staying over?”

“Why’d you invite me?”

“Curiosity.”

“Oh?”

Shit.

George leaned his head back down in defeat. He didn’t mean to say that, he didn’t think about his response. “Still didn’t answer my question.”

“Curiosity.”

Well, at least the feeling was mutual. 

‘It’s not like I keep my name and face under wraps, I don’t know what’d you’d be curious about.” George heard the clinking of a plate being set down. The couch creaked. A shadow fell over his own plate. He looked up.

“Thanks for letting me stay.” Dream said, looking down at George. His hair fell over his eyes. “Do you have a towel I could borrow?”

The night was long as they asked each other shallow questions, being sure not to dig to deep into each other’s privacy. They learned about likes and dislikes, their families, their childhoods. Eventually, the night became too dark and long to stand, and they decided to sleep to pass the time instead. George directed Dream to his room, where he insisted that he slept. He would take the couch that night. Despite protests, the sleeping arrangement was decided rather quickly. Neither slept well that night. Their thoughts whirled in their minds, each of them being about the other. The nature of these thoughts varied rapidly, but both had the same goal. Learn more about their rival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Due to technical difficulties, I had to delete this work :( I’ve reposted it with this new chapter, so I hope you can forgive me. If you’ve found this again, welcome back! If you’re new, hello! Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This fic is going to end soon, with only one or two more chapters left. Hope you enjoy!

The next morning was a rough one. When they both woke, the awkwardness they thought they gotten rid of had resurfaced. Dream looked red in the face and slightly sickly, which shouldn’t be a worry for George. It was. 

“You okay?” George asked, sticking an instant coffee pod into his coffee maker. 

“Yeah.” Dream’s voice was nasally. “I think-“ His sentence was cut off by a loud sneeze. “Do you have any cold medicine?” He asked sheepishly. George smiled. 

“Just a sec, I’ll go grab it.” As he rummaged around his pantry’s medicine shelf, he listened to Dream sniffle. “How do you like your coffee?”

“I can make it myself.”

“You can, but I don’t want you to. Don’t want your sick hands touching my things.”

“I slept in your bed.”

“You might not have been sick when you slept?” He slid the man a bottle of cough medicine. He watched him pour the orange liquid into the cap and drink it, careful for his lips not to touch the capsule. “Now how do you like your coffee?”

“Just some cream and sugar, nothing fancy.” 

Figures. When he first encountered Dream, he though he was stuck up, and liked things on the fancier side. He felt guilty as he thought about his first impression. The long conversation they had last night was an eye opener for George. He though very differently about him then he did a couple days ago. Heat rose to his face.

“You okay? You look a little sick already.” Dream commented as George gave him a filled mug. 

“I’m fine.” George lied, circling around the counter and sitting on the stool next to Dream. 

George felt... cozy. Domestic even. He didn’t have many people he knew that lived close by since he moved. They only interactions he’s had recently are from jobs and racing. 

“This is nice.” Dream commented, letting out a slow sigh and a warm smile. George nodded in agreement. 

“Hey Dream?”

“What’s up?”

“I think I’m done with racing.”

Silence consumed them.

“Who would be my rival then?” Dream said, sounding somewhat disappointed. 

“You consider me your rival?” 

Dream looked down at his empty cup in silence, face red. George looked at his own cup.

“...I’ll stop when I finally beat you.” He announced. Dream looked up at hm, obviously trying to stifle his excitement. George took both the mugs and turned away to look at the sink. “That shouldn’t be for a while anyways, so you can enjoy our rival ship a little longer.”

“No. Let’s get this cleared up. Soon.” George heard him get up and take a few steps. 

When he turned around, Dream hid slipped his coat back on and was standing near the door, looking at him. “Thanks for letting me stay. Let me know when you wanna race for a final time.” With that, he stepped out the door and was gone. George stood, still in the kitchen. Did he offend him somehow? He and Dream weren’t close, sure, but he sounded colder than last night. Last night he sounded soft, warm. 

He didn’t know what to do. Should he practice racing? On his own, or against someone? Who would he even go to? Nick might know some others who could help, but he wouldn’t want to bother anybody with this. Guess he’d just go back to racing alone after everyone had left the track. He had to focus on other things as well, but the urge to finally beat Dream was too great.

George spent the passing months by practicing, working, and settling into his new home. He finally felt at peace with his surroundings. He had admittedly started spending more time with Dream recently, but their interactions were brief, and their words lingered in George’s head when they parted each time. He always wore his helmet or mask, and he never told him his name. He wondered when he would get the privilege of having a face and name to a person he knew so intimately. 

The summer came quickly. The racetrack was more popular than ever, but George nor Dream were seen there. It made way for other racers to take the limelight, and the crowds had long forgotten about the pair. George was happy with this. He never wanted his driving to be a spectacle for others. He’d realized that all those nights he spent driving. When he was alone, the sounds and feelings of the wind were amplified. It was exhilarating.

He figured it was time to call Dream, but part of him didn’t want to. What would happen when he beat him, if he beat him? Would they both settle back into their own respective lives, or would they become closer? George climbed out of his car and looked up at the black sky. The stars seemed to mock him for his indecisiveness. The warm breeze was calming. It stood out more when he crawled on top of the hood of his car and settled down on his roof. He laid back, tensing at the slight shock of cool metal against hot skin. The stars held no comfort, but the wind cradled him softly. George found himself melting into his surroundings, and shut his eyes slowly. 

“Hey.” 

George recognized the voice instantly. It was clear, but soft. 

“Hey, Dream.”

“What are you doing out here?”

George was quiet. He didn’t know exactly why. “Not sure.” He turned his head. Dream stood, hands in his pockets. His hair was shorter than he remembered, but just as wavy. He was red beneath his mask. George turned his head again to look at the sky. “You look hot. Why don’t you just take that mask off already.”

“...ok.”

His eyes widened. He froze, head locked in place. He felt a light weight on his chest, and looked to see Dream’s black mask. 

“Well? You gonna look?”

“No.” 

Dream laughed. George watched as a pale hand reached up to grab the mask. Dream’s breath felt hot against George’s ear. He felt himself go red. “What are you doing here anyways?” George asked.

“I figured you’d be here.” He climbed onto the hood of his car and stood, looking down at the boy laying on the roof. “Don’t you think it’s getting a little late to ask me to race?” 

“I’m not ready yet.”

“You think you’re not ready.” Dream put his foot up on the roof. “You’re scared.” The other foot. “You’re scared of what’ll happen when you win.” He hovered over George. “You’re scared of what’ll happen to us.” He crouched down closer to him. 

“You don’t know what I think. Stop talking like you do.” He turned his head, desperate to avoid eye contact. 

“Then why don’t you race me and get it over with?”

“...I don’t know.” 

“C’mon. Get up.” George felt the car’s weight shift under him as Dream hopped off the roof and onto the pavement. “Let’s do it.”

“Right now? It’s dark..”

“Oh come on. You got your helmet?”

George lifted himself down gently and nodded.

“Then lets get this show on the road.” Dream said, turning and heading towards his car. Even from a distance, George could tell it had changed over the past few months. It seemed cleaner. It was shinier, the interior through the windows seemed less cluttered. He couldn’t help smiling at the vehicle’s improvements. 

His heart thrummed loudly in his ears, threatening to burst out of his chest. His hands were clammy, his face red. He opened his car door and listened to Dream’s tires roll over the pavement. He sat down in the driver’s seat and put on his helmet. He felt cramped. His helmet was tight, the car overwhelmingly hot. He started to get nauseous. 

The cars lined up at the starting point, and Dream rolled down his window. “Good luck! You’ll need it.” He revved his engine in a competitive gesture. George smirked beneath his helmet and nodded, indicating he was ready. 

“3..2..1!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over! Sorry if the ending’s not super satisfying, and I know this chapter was short. I think it turned out well though. Thanks to everyone who stuck around, love you <3

Blood rushed to George’s head. He felt alive again. For months he had been worrying about this moment, but it all vanished the minute he set foot on the gas. The wheels beneath him tore furiously at the ground, desperate to crawl ahead of the vehicle in the lead. 

He had never felt like this. All he wanted was to beat Dream, damn the consequences. He spun his wheel, and the car screeched, tires turning suddenly. He pulled ahead quickly, gaining ground. They had one more lap, and George was right on his tail. He was confident that this time, he would be victorious. He gritted his teeth as he saw the finish line in sight. He pressed down of the gas pedal. 

The last few seconds of the race seemed to go in slow motion. George creeped ahead of Dream, giddy with excitement. As he passed the line, he eased up on the gas and snapped back to the present. He slowed his car to a stop and sat there, shocked. Had he won? Had he finally beaten his rival? The other car slowed to a stop beside him, the driver’s seat clicking open. He climbed out of his own car and looked at Dream. 

“You did it.” 

“...I did it.” 

Dream walked over to George and leaned against the hood of his car.

“So what happens now?” George asked. 

Dream turned his head and looked up at the sky. He shrugged, his hands reaching for his helmet. He held it, contemplating, then finally took it off. 

Wavy brown hair fell over his forehead and gray eyes. It fit his face perfectly. His lips were a light pink, thinner than George had expected. His cheeks were red, from heat or embarrassment, he didn’t know. He was shocked, but George didn’t want his face to show that. He tried to remain as neutral looking as possible. 

“Huh. Wasn’t expecting that reaction. Thought you’d be more surprised.”

“You look just how I thought you would, that’s all.”

“Oh, and how do I look to you now?” Dream placed his helmet on the roof of George’s car and leaned in closer to his face. 

George could feel himself turning red, but he noticed that Dream was too. His face was completely exposed, and he couldn’t hide his fellings from showing on it now. 

“Handsome,” he whispered, “cute even.”

He got closer. Their noses were nearly touching. 

“Oh come on. You don’t mean that.”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” He struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

Dream raised his hand and brushed George’s face. “Prove to me that you mean it.” He muttered.

George was the one who closed the gap. The kiss was expected, but it felt surreal. He couldn’t believe that this was what happened after he beat him. He had wanted to kiss the man for months, ever since he realized how he felt when they shared the same apartment. He wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever. It was slow, and sweet. It was how they expressed their pent up frustration at each other, but it wasn’t angry. It felt the like the opposite of hatred. It felt like love. 

They pressed their foreheads together and breathed softly, cradling each other’s faces in their hands. They locked eyes, and Dream smiled softly. 

“Okay. You mean it.” 

“Every word.”

They moved their hands away from their faces and wrapped them around each other’s bodies. The hug almost felt better than the kiss. 

“I guess we’re not rivals anymore, huh?” George asked, resting his head on Dream’s chest. He could feel it beating wildly. 

“Guess not. What are we now, though?” 

“...I’m not sure. I don’t want to assume you’re ready for anything.”

Dream’s grip on him got tighter.

“I’m ready for anything you want to do.” He said. He loosened the hug and pulled back enough to look down at George. “I don’t know what that entails, though.” 

“...do you want to go back to my place?” George asked. Dream smiled warmly and nodded. George looked over at the light green far. “What about that?”

“Don’t worry. I can have my friend come pick it up. He’ll understand.”

“Let’s go then.”

They separated, and George sat down in the driver’s seat. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Dream opened the passengers’s door and sat down beside him. As he started the car, he could feel Dream staring at him. He turned to meet his gaze. 

“My name’s Clay, by the way.” Dream said. George looked out the front window and nodded slowly. 

“Cute,” He turned to face the other, “let’s go home.”


End file.
